Co Opt Synthesis
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A series of ficlets revolving around the items of Mana Khemia, and the alchemists that make them. Specifically, Roxis and Vayne. Ranging from friendship, to lifelong romance, and everything in between. This means, expect slash/yaoi.
1. Heal Jar

Disclaimer: I only own the concept behind this fic, not the world, or the characters. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my (and my readers') enjoyment.

Notes: Because Mana Khemia needs more love, and I finally finished playing the game. Roxis and Vayne's interactions amused the hell out of me, and I love Flay to death, so, why not create a drabble/ficlet series and spread the love?

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Item: Heal Jar

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Do you ever wonder why our workshop needs so many heal jars?" Vayne asked Roxis as they began preparations to synthesize this week's supply. Roxis adjusted his glasses as he laid out the ingredients, glancing about the room as he considered how to answer.

Flay was to their left, doing some weird exercise that Roxis really didn't want to think too much about and arguing with Anna at the same time. The youngest member of their workshop was dutifully sweepin up shattered glass scattered across the floor in the weekly morning explosion. The glint in her eye said that she was about five seconds away from dropping the broom, drawing her sword and chasing Flay around campus. Again.

Jess was at the back of the workshop, carefully bandaging the cuts and burns she had acquired in the aforementioned explosion, using one of their last heal jars to soak the bandages in before applying. Nikki was sitting down beside her, holding her head. She had slammed into a wall chasing something small and squeaky around earlier. They would probably have to check the curtains for freshmen later, just in case it wasn't a mouse.

Pamela and Muppy were not currently in Roxis's line of sight, but he assumed that one or the other was plotting something weird. Things never went well when those two were quiet for any length of time. Which is why he would make Vayne see what was going on later, just to be sure that the school wasn't going to be invaded again. Or something along similar lines.

Vayne was staring at him as he sliced up the spinacherb, clearly waiting for an answer. Just as Roxis opened his mouth, Flay made a break for it, running out of the workshop as fast as humanly possible. Anna three steps behind him, eyes glinting evilly, sword drawn and ready to slice Flay into bits. As the pair ran out of earshot, something in the back of the room exploded and Muppy came flying past, flames spewing from his pot as he circled the room once before shooting out the window. The curtains seemed to be quivering with fear.

"No." Roxis stated simply, eyeing the chaos the room had become. "I never wonder at all." Vayne shrugged and they went back to work; it was just a normal day in their workshop.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hopefully, it's not too terribly OOC. I'm still working on developing clearly defined muses for these characters. Updates will come on LJ first, then here.

Thanks to all who inspire me.

Reviews would be loved, though not required and suggestions for the next item used are always appreciated.


	2. Female Uniform

Disclaimer: I only own the concept behind this fic, not the world, or the characters. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my (and my readers') enjoyment.

Notes: This actually was pretty well received, better than I thought anyway. I have an entire page –or three- of requests from a friend of mine. But I'm still open to other ideas, lol.

Warnings: Forgot this last chapter, but shonen-ai, randomness and everything you'd expect from a half-insane author.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Item: Female Uniform

Prompt: Vayne is a crossdresser from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Blinking in confusion, Roxis turned to face his classmate, trying to be sure that he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing. Vayne flushed a deep red, tugging anxiously at the hem of his short skirt as the aristocrat raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was Jess's idea." He stuttered out, looking absolutely mortified as Roxis stared at him with wide eyes, looking him up and down in a way that he wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with. "I have to wear it or she'll force me to try out her newest medicine."

"Ahh..." Roxis said, understanding immediately. He certainly would've rather wore a dress than drink anything that crazed girl had concocted, so he didn't fault his main rival –love interest- for doing the same.

Even so, he was going to hold this over Vayne's head for the rest of his life.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Thank you to all who read and review.

Reviews would be loved, though not required and suggestions for the next drabble is always appreciated.


	3. Devil's Panties

Disclaimer: I only own the concept behind this fic, not the world, or the characters. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my (and my readers') enjoyment.

Notes: This is after the end of the game, so if you haven't played all the way through, don't look.

Warnings: Vayne may or may not be wearing panties.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Item: Devil's Panties

Prompt: Roxis is a panty thief, or should we say boxer thief. from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"For once, can we please have a normal visit to the Athanor?" Roxis asked, his face in his hand as Nikki ran about the room, the tip of her tail on fire. Reaching back, he snatched an item from Vayne's hand and dropped it into the forge, ignoring the younger's indignant squawk.

"Roxis, that was my underwear!" Vayne yelped, rushing past the taller male in an attempt to rescue his undergarments and only arriving just in time to see the item morph into a pair of dragon wings. Roxis stared at him, just now noticing that Vayne was replacing his uniform and other clothing, which somehow reminded him that he needed to make another uniform as well.

"From now on, we'll be using Vayne's panties instead of Devil's to make these wings." Flay announced, carefully lifting the new item out of the forge. Roxis decided it was best not to get involved and moved to the other side of the room, measuring out the length of fabric he would need.

"But I don't wear panties..." Vayne protested, though his words fell on deaf ears. Flay had already decided that Vayne wore panties, and what Flay said went, or he would force you to go along. The alchemist sighed, shoulders slumping as he reached for the needle to sew up another pair. He would consider himself lucky if he escaped the room with a semi-normal uniform today, considering the mood his workshop-mates were in.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Thank you to all who read and review.

Reviews would be loved, though not required and suggestions for the next drabble is always appreciated.


	4. Male Uniform?

Disclaimer: I only own the concept behind this fic, not the world, or the characters. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my (and my readers') enjoyment.

Notes: Been a while no? I have a few announcements, I'm now running things over at **Mana_Khemia_Fic** over on LJ, and I'd just love it if a few of my readers would hop on over and join me. Especially since I'm feeling rather lonely, also, I've taken up Roxis –Also Kharg and Sephiroth- for **Gaming_Muses **(also on LJ), which means I'm also writing weekly drabbles in the Mana Khemia fandom.

Warnings: Crossdressing of both kinds. Prompt taken from a conversation with the requester.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Item: Boy's Uniform.

Prompt: What if long ago the boys wore skirts and the girls wore pants? –Mana Khemia is just weird enough for that to work- from bArtificial Dreams/b

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Are you sure this is what girls used to wear?" Jess asked Pamela suspiciously, smoothing out the lines in her pants. To her untrained eye, the ancient female uniform looked almost identical to the uniforms her male friends wore everyday.

"Of course," Pamela stated nodding as she floated, a sinister grin on her face as she looked at the boys' dressing room. "Vayne, Roxis, why don't you show show Jess what boys used to wear."

"Like hell!" Roxis muttered from behind the curtain. Jess could feel the force of his indignant glare, even through the curtain separating them. She stifled a giggle as Vayne shyly stepped out, dressed in a full-length skirt and a *fluffy* blouse.

"Are you absolutely sure you didn't get the uniforms mixed up?" Jess asked again, trying so very hard not to snicker as Vayne twirled around at Pamela's command, skirts swirling about his ankles.

No wonder Roxis didn't want to come out.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Thank you to all who read and review.

Reviews would be loved, though not required and suggestions for the next drabble is always appreciated.


	5. Kitty Ears

Disclaimer: I only own the concept behind this fic, not the world, or the characters. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my (and my readers') enjoyment.

Notes: Insert shameless promotion for **Mana_Khemia_Fic** here. You know you want to take a look, if only because I sometimes write weird things and post them there.

Warnings: Cat/bondage costume? Implied theft and hate of fangirls.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Item: Kitty Ears [suggested by **Shinkirou_Hana**]

Prompt: Should you use the Kitty Ears, also use the leather collar. From **Shinkirou_Hana**

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"What is Flay wearing?" Roxis asked, slightly scandalized as he stared at the older student. Vayne laughed uneasily, eyeing Flay as though he expected him to dash over and force him into a similar costume. It would not have been the first time.

"One of Jess's Kitty Ear bands, and one of Sulpher's collars. Pamela told him it was a costume party." Vayne explained, rubbing the bruise he had received when Flay 'acquired' the collar. Roxis considered this for a moment, noticing the lack of squealing girls in his vicinity. Usually whenever he and Vayne were in the same place during these small gatherings the Principal insisted on having, nameless females surrounded them, –they probably had names, Roxis just wasn't keen on knowing them- all squealing about how 'cute' they were together, and how much they loved him.

"Well, at least he's keeping the fangirls distracted." Roxis commented, pretending not to notice that Vayne let out a girlish squeal and ducked under the table when Flay looked their way.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Thank you to all who read and review.

Reviews would be loved, though not required and suggestions for the next drabble is always appreciated.


End file.
